On y va ensemble
by Lacrimis
Summary: Damon a finalement briser son lien avec Elena, par amour pour son frère. OS.
1. Chapter 1

Une autre fanfiction sur les Salvatores, surement pas la dernière *Team Salvatore. Bonne lecture, n'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis en Reviews :).

* * *

Il l'avait finalement fait, casser son lien avec Elena.

Ce n'étais pas juste quelques mots, il lui avait fallut les penser. Faire semblant de penser qu'il ne voulait plus d'elle, qu'il ne voulait plus jamais la revoir, qu'il fallait qu'elle l'oublie pour de bon.

C'était comme s'arracher son propre cœur, il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi vide.

On ne vie pas dans un conte de fée, alors il n'y avait pas eu d'enchantement, de farfadet, et toute ces conneries amenant au fait que ce soit toujours les gentils qui gagnent a la fin.

En admettant qu'il puisse être un gentil, il avait essayer mais il avait finalement compris que c'était la place de son frère, pas la sienne.

Pas d'enchantement, juste deux longues heures a repousser la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde, encore et encore jusqu'à ce que le message s'imprègne, qu'elle parte, qu'elle l'oublie.

C'était encore flou, mais il connaissait plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulue les événements a venir, Stefan et Elena se remettant ensemble pour la énième fois. Lui les regardant vivre heureux ensemble, de loin. Comme toujours. Avec la solitude, le sang, et l'alcool pour seuls compagnons, oh joie.

Il avait choisit son propre chemin, dommage qu'il mène sur une impasse.

Combien de temps qu'il étais assis dans la cave de la pension, fixant le mur d'en face ? Aucune idée. Peut être que la douleur peut nous sortir de l'humanité mieux que le vampirisme, même le temps n'avait plus d'impact sur lui.

Peut être que juste se dessécher dans cette cave glacer serait mieux pour tous le monde, qui viendrais le chercher après tous ? Son meilleur ami étais mort il y a quelques semaines, Alaric aurait été la seule personne a se soucier de sa disparition. Carol aurait remarquer son absence au conseil, mais elle étais morte aussi a présent. Tous ce qu'il touchait pourrissait, c'était ce que son père lui avait dit après la mort de sa mère.

Il avait raison après tous. Laisser la douleur physique surpasser la douleur morale alors que ces veines se vidait de substance, qu'il brulait de l'intérieure, et Stefan et Elena pourrait l'accrocher au dessus de leur cheminé si sa leurs chantait.

A sa gauche, le bruit d'une personne qui descendait l'escalier a toute vitesse, une présence dont il ne souciait guerre envahissait petit a petit son espace vitale.

-Damon ? Une voix basse, très proche de son oreille.

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se rappeler comment se mouvoir, il croisât le regard de son frère, accroupis a côté de lui. Il lui sourit.

-Hey, petit frère. La phrase sortit comme un sanglot étouffée.

Le regard de Stefan lui indiqua qu'il était au courant pour Elena. L'avait-il appris d'elle même alors qu'elle lui sautait dans les bras ? Sortait-ils a nouveau ensemble ? Quelle importance.

-Je suis tellement désolé. Chuchota son cadet en appuyant son front contre l'épaule de Damon.

Stefan avait peur, parce qu'il sentait que c'était la blessure de trop que son frère s'était infliger a lui même, pour lui. Il n'y avait plus aucune lumière dans les yeux de son ainé, pas même la lueur moqueuse qui les caractérisait si bien. Une fois de trop, il avait penser que Damon serait capable d'oublier son propre bonheur pour lui. Et il l'avait fait, une fois de plus, mais a quelle prix ? Avait-il abimer son grand frère au delà du réparable, par égoïsme ? Au final Damon n'étais plus que le résultat d'un nombre incalculable de cicatrices ouverte, et réouverte encore, et il n'y avait plus rien a couper maintenant.

Il ne pouvait pas juste accepter ça, partir avec Elena en laissant un tas de chaire décousus derrière lui. Il ne voulait pas. Elena n'avait pas idée du lien qui les unissais, Katherine l'avait découvert a ces dépends. L'histoire se répétait, avec un choix, toujours le même.

Mais ce n'étais pas le choix du double Petrova qui importait, Damon ou Stefan, non.

C'était a Stefan de choisir entre elle et son frère, et il ne ferait pas la même erreur qu'avec Katherine.

-Allez vien, on s'en va. Dit il en attrapant son frère par le bras.

Damon se releva sans résistance, complétement amorphe et indifférent.

Il fallut une demi-heure a Stefan pour rassembler leurs affaires les plus importantes et les charger dans la voiture, son frère assit a l'avant de la voiture a moitiez inconscient.

Quand il démarra la voiture, Damon croisât son regard, l'air incertain.

-Ou va t-on ?

Stefan lui sourit en accélérant.

-Aucune idée. Mais on y va ensemble.


	2. Le chapitre imprévu

Voici voilà, vous avez demandez une suite ? Comme un peu près tous ceux qui ont lut cette fiction ont juger qu'elle devrait avoir une suite, je me suis lancée. Je ne garantit pas que la réaction de Damon soit celle que vous vous êtes imaginiez, mais j'espère que vous aimerez la deuxième partit autant que la première. Bonne lecture :).

Damon ne comprenait pas, n'arrivait pas a assimiler ce que son frère voulait lui expliquer. Pourquoi partait-ils ensemble ? Pourquoi Stefan gâchait le temps qu'il aurait put passer avec Elena a le balader en voiture ? Il avait l'impression que son cerveau tournais au ralentit, sa tête lui faisait atrocement mal.

Il gémit de douleur, et Stefan tourna son regard dans sa direction, sans se soucier plus de la route.

-Ça va ? La question aurait put paraitre rhétorique tant son frère avait l'air ravager a cet instant.

Damon gémit a nouveau et dans un accès de panique, Stefan se gara brusquement sur le bas-coté. Il se pencha sur le brun, posant sa main a l'arrière de sa nuque.

-Hey, Damon, tu a mal quelque part ?

L'interpeller secoua la tête, les yeux clos. Damon savait que la douleur n'étais pas réel, les vampires n'ont pas de migraine, sauf quand une sorcière décide de leur en infliger une.

Mais c'était différent, il se sentait comme si c'était le vide dans sa tête, et comme si c'était le vide qui faisait mal. Il avait du mal a respirer, ce qui étais tout a fait inhabituel pour un vampire. Il avait froid, mais froid de l'intérieure, il avait l'impression que ces entrailles se glaçaient progressivement. Il avait peur, aussi, mais une peur qu'il n'arrivait pas a s'expliquer.  
Oh, non, une crise d'angoisse.

Ça lui étais déjà arriver dans le passer, mais toujours seul. Et surtout, surtout, jamais en présence de son petit frère. Sa réputation de vampire sans émotion allait fondre comme neige au soleil si il continuait dans cette voie, il devait stopper sa immédiatement.

Mais plus il essayait de ne plus avoir peur, plus la peur prenait le pas sur tous le reste, plus sa respiration devenait laborieuse.

Stefan eu besoin de quelques minutes pour se rendre compte de ce qui arrivait a son frère, et de quelques minutes de plus pour intégrer l'idée que Damon -le ténébreux et solitaire- avait perdu le contrôle de ces émotions.

Il passa par dessus le levier de vitesse et rejoint Damon sur son siège, puis le regarda, presque fasciner par la manière que son frère avait d'être si humain et si inhumain en même temps. Puis il le prit dans ces bras, doucement, presque cérémonieusement, leur première étreinte depuis plus d'un siècle. Il restèrent enlacer pendant longtemps, et même quand Damon eu retrouver le contrôle de son corps, il n'arrivait toujours pas a rendre son étreinte a Stefan comme il n'arrivait pas a s'en défaire.

-Qu'est ce qu'on fait là, Stef ? Qu'est ce que tu fait là ? Chuchota t-il dans son cou.

-Eh bien, je m'occupe de toi. Répondit Stefan sur le même ton.

-Je m'occupe très bien de moi tous seul.

-Ah oui, tu n'avais pas l'air pourtant.

Damon tenta de se retirer de l'étreinte, mal a l'aise, mais ne parvint pas a se soustraire a l'emprise de Stefan. Il entendit son cadet rire, près de son oreille, et soupira de frustration.

-Tu n'a pas mieux a faire ? Aller faire une nouvelle déclaration a Elena par exemple ?

-Non.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Je ne vais pas te lâcher.

Damon sentait que l'émotion le submergeait sans qu'il puisse utiliser son super-pouvoir d'insensibilité, et sa l'effrayait. Il se mit a se débattre dans les bras de Stefan, cherchant a se libérer de l'émotion en même tant que de l'étreinte. Les crises d'angoisse le laissait toujours très faible et le plus jeune n'eut qu'a resserrer son emprise pour que Damon ne puisse plus bouger du tous.

-Je ne vais pas te lâcher alors arrête de te débattre. Je suis désoler, mais je ne vais pas te lâcher cette fois.

Stefan laissa échapper un son a mi-chemin entre le rire et le sanglot. Il avait fait tant d'erreurs, tout sa aurait pu se passer autrement. Il aurait du briser le masque de son frère par la joie et pas par la douleur, maintenant il avait peur de ce qu'il allait trouver en dessous du masque.

Il y eu un moment de silence complet ou beaucoup de mots passèrent pourtant, puis Damon passa ces bras autour du corps de son petit frère pour l'étreindre a son tour, scellant une nouvelle promesse.

Non, pas une éternité de misère. Essayons juste de remplacer la douleur par la joie, pour ne pas être obliger de remettre un masque.


End file.
